


Our Place in the World Together

by AnnECasap



Series: WarriorWitch [1]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: A progression of Mulan and Xian Lang's lives together after the war. From enemies to friends to lovers.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: WarriorWitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976737
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	Our Place in the World Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy wassup, everybody! All right, so regardless of everyone's reservations about the film, can we all just agree that these two had such chemistry and romantic tension above all else and deserved better? Not gonna lie, first time watching it, I thought they were gonna kiss. I thought Disney was actually gonna do it. But nah, fam. They pulled a fast one on us so now I'm fixing their mistake. Ace, if you're reading this, I hope this was worth the wait. We will build this goddamn ship with our BARE FUCKING HANDS! But without further ado, I present, Our Place in the World Together. Enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Mulan (2020). If I did, things would be different.

“A girl?!” Disgust and disbelief sewn across Bori Khan’s scarred face. 

“A woman.” Xian Lang corrected. “A warrior. And she is no scorned dog.”

Bori Khan drew an arrow from his pack and readied it at the traitor’s smug face, all too eager to replace her insulting smirk with a lodged arrow. Instead, he pivoted his body and took aim at the approaching young warrior. Following his movements, Xian Lang immediately took to flight, hastily shifting back into a hawk and flapping her wings as fast and hard as she could to intercept the loosed arrow. 

Soaring upwards and projecting the flying object’s path, Xian Lang gave one more flap before spreading her wings as wide as she could to shield Mulan from the incoming projectile and waited for the inevitable.

The witch squawked as the arrow pierced her torso. Slowly, she began her descent. Xian Lang had expected to fall to the ground the same way she had fallen from grace at a young age; with a fast free fall and only pain to catch her, leaving her shattered and broken. What she did not expect was to be caught in tender, awaiting arms. Xian Lang had transformed back into her human self in Mulan’s hold. The wound had been too much for her to maintain the form of a hawk. 

“Be still. The arrow pierced your chest.” The warrior had placed a hand atop the injury to slow the bleeding. 

Xian Lang looked up at Mulan with bleary eyes. She weakly clutched the younger woman’s hand in hers. 

“Go... Take your place, Mulan,” fatigue was quickly setting in. Time for her was running short.

“No. I can-“

“You must!” The dying witch hissed. “Save... the Emperor. You cannot save me...”

Torn, Mulan knew the leader of China’s life was in her hands, but so was Xian Lang’s. Neither had time to spare. With a huff, Mulan gently lowered Xian Lang to the ground. 

“I will be back for you...” a soft spoken promise before footsteps rushed into battle. The dying sorceress took one last look at the young warrior’s retreating form before darkness engulfed her vision. 

A smirk etched its way onto her face as she lowered her head back down. Ever since being outcasted, Xian Lang embraced dark magic and death to ensure her own survival. Although her suffering had never been her fault, she still made horrible choices with horrible consequences. But sacrificing her own damned soul for one so brave and naive felt like she had finally done something right in her life for once. It was enough for her. She’d make peace with it. “Thank you, Hua Mulan.”

****

Painted eyes cautiously opened as fireworks crackled in the night sky. Her dried makeup now crusted over her face, pulling on her skin as she scrunched up her facial muscles to readjust to her alien surroundings. Blinking her eyes open several times, Xian Lang turned her head to the side and saw a bowl sitting atop a finely crafted nightstand made of dark mahogany. 

*’I must be in the palace.’* the witch surmised. No simple warrior could afford such extravagances, no matter how noble or courageous they were. Xian Lang stretched out towards the bowl, but in doing so, shooting pain reminded her of the final confrontation with Bori Khan however long ago. Groaning and sitting up as best she could, the witch tenderly pulled the covers down from her chest and inspected the bloodied bandage covering her bare torso. 

Xian Lang sighed heavily. Her heart sank knowing full well that she had been given a second chance that she did not deserve in the slightest. Death had clung to her like a shadow ever since she was outcasted out of her village at such a young age. The witch deserved death in return. All things like redemption and forgiveness were not meant for her anymore. 

She reached for the bowl anyways to wash her face, placing it on her lap. Streams of cool water carrying her makeup cascaded down her cheeks to pool at her collarbone, eventually dipping down for the bandage to absorb, but she couldn’t care less. Her efforts didn’t stop until all of the white was replaced with raw red from furious scrubbing. Pretty soon, there was no telling if it was stale water slipping down her cheeks or fresh tears. All Xian Lang knew was that she couldn’t stand to be herself right now. 

Pressing her palms to her eyes, the sorceress sobbed and sobbed. Tears fell unabashed to her bandages and bedding. Too overcome with her grief and emotions, Xian Lang sent the bowl of murky water flying across the room with the back her hand. The sound the porcelain shattering against the corner of the room doing little to appease her. 

Heavy breathing masked the sound of the door opening carefully. Xian Lang didn’t notice a figure standing awkwardly in the doorway until a few moments later. 

“Well if it isn’t the savior of China,” she snarled. “Come to grace me with your presence?”

Mulan cautiously entered the room. Scathing eyes followed her every movement, searching for any signs of deception or danger. If the young woman came here under orders of execution, Xian Lang would not go down without a fight. No fighter with any sense of dignity and pride would like to be put down during such a state of vulnerability and pity. 

“I came here to check on you. The healers said you would not be awake for another hour or two.”

“Is that why you’ve come then?” She scoffed. “To kill me in my sleep?”

“I am not here to harm you,” Mulan said calmly as she set about cleaning up the mess in the corner. “You saved my life. So in return, I saved yours.”

“That wasn’t your decision to make...” words painfully hissed through clenched teeth. 

Ceasing her action, Mulan reciprocated Xian Lang’s fiery glare with her own. “Be that as it may. But what’s done is done. If you would rather be executed, those arrangements could be made. Although, I would much rather like my efforts to keep you alive to not have gone to such waste.”

“So what then? I am to be nursed back to health only to be thrown in prison right after?”

“You are no one’s prisoner here, Xian Lang. Except only to the healers. I begged the Emperor to spare your life, and he did. Your freedom is limited to your recovery. Once you’re back to full health, you are free to leave. No one will stop you.”

“I see.” Xian Lang casted her stare downwards. Mulan could have sworn she looked regretful in that moment. 

Rising to her feet, the young warrior gathered all the broken pieces of porcelain in her hand and made for the door. The other woman refused to meet her eyes. 

“For what it’s worth,” she called out from the doorway. The witch turned her head her direction, but still did not look at her. “I am glad that you are alive. Grateful, even, for everything. Goodbye, Xian Lang.”

Mulan closed the door softly behind her. It was only when she heard footsteps retreat that Xian Lang looked to where Mulan was just standing. 

Words were robbed of her as she stared dismally at the door. A single tear falling down her cheek as she resumed weeping.

****

It was two weeks since Mulan and Xian Lang saw each other again. The young warrior had wandered into the witch’s room as a healer had just finished applying a new bandage. He gave a courteous bow to both women before taking his leave. 

“Hello, Xian Lang.”

“Hello, Hua Mulan. I’m surprised to see you again. I was told that you had gone back home to your family.”

“I did. But, I came back. It seems the Emperor was very insistent that I return back to the palace as one of his officers in the Imperial army.”

Xian Lang hummed. She looked away before she could notice Mulan fidgeting nervously with her hands. The girl vowed to live up to the virtues she had taken as a soldier, which meant no more lying. After all, how could she expect to lead soldiers when she would not personify the most exemplary soldier herself?

Mulan swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to look at the woman adjusting to her new bandages in her bed. 

“I also came back... because of you.”

Xian Lang threw a raised eyebrow at her direction. “For someone who claims to walk a noble path, you seem very fond of lying.”

“I am not lying! I promised myself to be true, to everyone and myself. You will never hear another lie from me ever again.”

The witch studied her for a moment longer. When the young warrior did not back down, she conceded and nodded her head. 

“Very well. I’ll believe you. So why did you come back for me then?”

“You saved my life. Not only that, but you saved His Majesty’s life, too. When I came back to you, like I promised, you were barely alive,” she paused, willing herself to come closer to Xian Lang. Stopping a few feet away from the bed, she continued. “I didn’t want to let you die.”

“Why?”

Mulan looked away and pursed her lips. “I’m not entirely sure...” she admitted softly. 

Xian Lang sighed. “Mulan, I did not ask to be saved. I was prepared to die for you, and for all the sins I’ve committed.”

“Then do you regret me saving you?” Hands clasped anxiously, the warrior shot the other woman a wary look.

The witch stared outside the window as Mulan waited with baited breath for her answer. The sun bathing the witch in a gentle warmth. She could hear the rustle of the wind and the chatter from the market down below. Xian Lang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If Mulan was going to be completely honest with her from now on, perhaps she should be, too. 

“I regret being alive. I don’t deserve this... This kindness, this chance,” Xian Lang glanced down at her wound and ran a careful hand over her bandage. 

Mulan crossed the rest of the way and sat herself on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m not going to apologize for saving your life. You’ve been given life anew whether you think you deserve it or not. Now you get to decide what to do with it.”

The witch scoffed. “And do what with it? Become a soldier like you and serve a kingdom who betrayed me when I wasn’t even ten years old yet?”

Her words sent the warrior recoiling slightly. “You said we are the same. In that, I believe you are correct. We’re both just trying to find our place in the world. I may have found mine but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you find yours.”

Mulan placed a hesitant, comforting hand on Xian Lang’s leg. The two shared a brief moment of eye contact, the first one since the witch found the girl crying atop a mountain. How their roles were reversed now. The young woman having grown into a full warrior and offering to help another broken woman find her place in the world amidst the painful rejection from society. Only this time, the warrior and the witch had the opportunity to study the fine detail in each other’s faces. Xian Lang’s makeup was gone and the younger woman’s eyes roamed over every inch of her exposed, naked skin without the latter aware of her own actions. 

Mulan withdrew her hand and rose. Falling back to the center of the room, she turned slightly towards Xian Lang to leave her with a few parting words. 

“I should probably return to my quarters and get settled before bed. It’s been a long day and I’m sure you would like some rest. Till next we meet, Xian Lang.” 

She scurried out the door and down the hallway, an alien feeling fluttering in her chest all the while. The witch smirked and shook her head before finding a comfortable position in her bed to succumb to sleep. 

*’Cute.’* she thought. 

****

A week had passed since Mulan returned to the palace and accepted her new mantle and career as one the Emperor’s legendary warrior officers. While the young woman was getting situated into her new life, Xian Lang was quickly growing restless from being confined to her bed days in and days out. She knew chest injuries were serious and took immense time to heal completely, but she missed being able to walk around. Fly, even more so. 

The witch huffed irritably as the sunshine glared down at her mockingly from the window. The sound of people going about their businesses and enjoying the day grating on her ears. She tossed away from the noise and pulled the covers over her head. Her daily agenda consisted of sleep, change bandage, sleep, and more sleep. Might as well get started on her busy day. 

Xian Lang shut her eyes tight in frustration as rest refused to take her. Groaning, she curled her pillow against her head and resisted the urge to throw something out her window. If she had things to throw. 

Just as the witch thought she couldn’t take anymore, a knock resounded on her door. 

“Come in!” It came off a little too aggressive, but she couldn’t care less. 

The door opened slowly to reveal her savior, clad in new, extravagant green and gold robes with a matching sword in scabbard. She slowly crossed into the room to awkwardly plant herself a comfortable distance between herself and the witch. 

“Nice outfit.”

“Oh, thank you. Uhh, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine.” Again, her tone came off more aggressive than she would like, causing Mulan to wince slightly, but it couldn’t be helped. The wounded woman was going mad being a prisoner to people whose jobs were to heal others. Ironic that they’re the source of her current mental despair. 

“Well that’s good.” Mulan stammered nervously. “I just wanted to check and see how you were doing.”

“How thoughtful. But as you can see,” she sat up carefully to showcase her bandage. “I’m all right.  
The healers said it will take time to fully regenerate. Still hurts, though.”

Mulan nodded along. “I’m sorry to hear.”

Xian Lang waved her off. “You need not worry. I’ll be fine.”

A brief, genuine smile passed between them. 

“So, how is it like being an officer in the Emperor’s Guard?”

Mulan sighed tiredly with an underlying hint of happiness. “It’s a lot more than my duties as a regular foot soldier, I can tell you that. But, rewarding. I feel... content, here. No longer restless or confused as to where I’m meant to be.”

“That’s good. I’m glad at least one of us is.” Xian Lang answered softly. 

Regret washed over both of them, followed by uncomfortable silence. Neither one looking at each other until Mulan decided to get the other woman’s attention by clearing her throat. 

“So, do the healers have you doing anything?”

Xian Lang raised an eyebrow. “Why yes, actually. As part of my recovery procedure, they have ordered me to rest, rest, and more rest. With the necessary bandage change and meal times in between.”

“Are you being truthful!?” she protested in horror. She didn’t think the witch would be an actual prisoner to the healers. “You’ve not stepped out of your room in three weeks!?”

Xian Lang calmly shook her head while Mulan scanned her face for any trace of deviance. None was found. 

Standing up straight, the newly appointed officer clenched her jaw and set her hands on her hips. The wounded woman resisted the urge to chuckle at the sight of the younger woman attempting to give off an asserting stance. 

*How cute.*

“That is ridiculous. And I will not stand for it! Come, it is a nice day outside and we are going to the garden.”

Both of Xian Lang’s eyebrows rose this time before a smirk settled on her lips. “Oh what an honor it is to accompany such a high-esteemed officer through a stroll in palace’s garden.” 

She threw the covers off and planted her feet on the cold, hardwood floor. Being mindful of her aching wound, Xian Lang stood gingerly until Mulan instinctively flew to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Neither were going to comment on their newfound proximity of each other. Or how Xian Lang for some reason had a pleasant aroma about her. Witches work in mysterious ways. 

“Lead the way.”

The garden was quite lovely today, Xian Lang found. Mini rolling green hills with gazebos on top, a beautiful display of the variety of flowers blossoming, and soothing sunshine enveloping them all around. The women nested on the more solitary side of the garden where only a few people had stayed. They were currently inside a small gazebo under a cherry blossom tree enjoying the ambience with a side of steaming hot jasmine tea. 

Xian Lang couldn’t suppress the sigh of pleasure as the hot liquid trickled down her throat and warmed her chest. Mulan simply smiled at the sight and sipped from her cup.

“I can’t remember the last time I had good, hot tea like this.”

The young warrior set down her cup momentarily to offer a smile to her companion. “Well, now you can have it as often as you like.”

Xian Lang felt herself smiling in return before taking another satisfying sip. They continued to drink in comfortable silence for a while after, reveling in the scenery and serenity. 

Once her cup was finished, the former witch turned her attention to the woman who was currently drinking the last drops of her tea. 

“Mulan, I never thanked you for saving my life.”

The woman in question set her cup down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She shot her companion a quizzical look. 

“Apologies are not necessary. I sa-“

“Yes, they are. You saved mine and I’ve shown nothing but bitterness and hostility towards you. For that, I am sorry. All my life, I’ve done... terrible things. Stealing, deceiving, razing villages, murdering men...” she shook her head vehemently as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “All the more reasons why I shouldn’t be alive right now. I don’t-.. deserve... to be here with you, enjoying life’s pleasantries when I am stained in blood.” 

Mulan reached across the table to lay a sympathizing hand on the other woman’s arm. 

“I know you’ve committed atrocities in the name of your own survival. And while they were choices you made, I understand that they were the ones... you didn’t want to make. But, I do not think it’s fair to push so much pain and punishment on you for simply being different than everybody else.”

The words had pierced through her already broken heart. Tears fell unabashed and the warrior quickly wrapped the weeping woman in her arms. When the sobs had ebbed, Xian Lang fixed her savior a steely, determined stare. 

“I am at a loss of where to go from here. But I am thankful for you for giving me the chance that I was never given. Thank you, Hua Mulan.”

The officer gave her a wide, warming smile in return. “You’re welcome, Xian Lang.”

They spent the rest of the day drinking tea and listening to the gentle breeze and chatter. Occasional small talk in between. Mulan understood that this was Xian Lang’s moment to just breathe, relax, and be free after however long of torment and suffering. This was what she needed to heal. Not doctors changing her bandages and confining her to her room. The young warrior took one more glance at the older woman whose eyes were closed, head thrown back slightly, and the wind flowing through her hair. Nothing could have stopped the smile curling her lips at the wonderful sight. 

When after the sun had set, Mulan had escorted Xian Lang back to her room and bid her goodnight. The day after, the wounded woman was being moved out of her room and into another, one much more lavish and spacious. Her new room consisted of elegant mahogany furniture, intricately crafted and painted vases, a common area, a queen sized bed adorned with fresh silken sheets and curtains surrounding it, and windows overlooking the palace. Although Xian Lang was never much of a materialistic person to begin with, seeing as how she never stayed in one place to form attachments to people or things her whole life, she couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of her new place. 

*’Silly girl.’*

Being an officer in the Emperor’s Guard came with its own perks and powers along with the important responsibilities. Mulan had immediately used her status to move her newfound friend into a more suitable place to reside. Satisfaction brought about to her as her order immediately went into place without question. However, the healers were not as pleased when they learned that the officer had snuck out their patient to the garden when they had deemed Xian Lang’s condition still too delicate for any sort of light activity. Mulan had been appropriately reprimanded and the healers kept a more watchful eye over the both of them.  
The former witch laughed about it to the younger woman’s face, but neither cared. They carried on with their daily visits, even with the healers looming quietly over their shoulders.

****

Three weeks had passed and the healers became lenient with Mulan’s daily visits to Xian Lang. Their patient had progressed to the point in her recovery where physical rehabilitation became necessary. They had started her with simple breathing exercises to some light stretches. 

Mulan had popped in just in time to catch one of the healers helping the healing woman with her breathing exercises, much to the latter’s dismay. They were seated at the table in the common area while palace workers went about freshening up her bed. All of them were too consumed with their tasks to notice Mulan standing quietly in the doorway. 

“I don’t ever remember meeting another person where they had this much trouble breathing in and out.” Xian Lang hissed as air painfully inflated her lungs.

“Your body needs to restrengthen its muscles and organs back to peak condition. Just because your tissue regenerated doesn’t mean it’s strong. And that arrow left a sizable hole in your chest, so we need to make sure everything will work properly. Now keep breathing.”

The former witch frowned at him before resuming. She continued for a few more times until her aching body begged for respite. Funny how her breathing exercises left her breathless and tired. 

“I believe she needs a break.” Mulan announced herself from her position. All eyes were momentarily directed on her. The healer sighed and got up. 

“Very well. I’ll go fetch us some tea.” He excused himself out and Mulan took his place at the table. 

“So how’s it going?” The officer asked with a knowing smile on her face. 

Xian Lang scoffed. “Thank you for the save. Who knew breathing exercises could leave one so exhausted?”

A small snicker escaped the other woman. “They don’t seem very kind, do they?”

“Not at all. Especially since you snuck me out to the garden back then. I don’t think they like you that much, either.”

A smirk made its way to Mulan’s face. “It seems I have a bad habit of people finding me unfavorable. Yet another reason why we’re so alike.”

They shared laughs and light conversations together until the healer returned with a tray holding a teapot and three cups. The trio drank mostly in comfortable silence with the officer asking occasional questions about Xian Lang’s condition. After finishing their third round of tea, the healer deemed it necessary to resume his patient’s physical therapy. Only this time, they worked on light stretches consisting of slowly moving her arms towards and away from her chest. 

The former witch performed the stretches with much more delicacy than her breathing exercises. While discomfort still lingered, Mulan offered her help in any way she could. The warrior stood by either gently holding the other woman’s tiring arms or offering small words of encouragement or praise. Several times, the healer had to intervene and scold Mulan for helping his patient too much. Xian Lang would just shoot her a secret smirk back. Strangely enough, the healing exercises paled in comparison to Mulan’s own presence and assistance. 

****

The first week of fall had arrived. The days in palace had gone shorter and colder. Fewer people were seen outside in the markets and in the garden where cherry blossoms were slowly withering away. Pink, soft petals being replaced with dry, orange-hued leaves. With the changing of the season came a new outfit change for the officer. Because of the colder temperature, Mulan had no other choice but to don a fur-lined breastplate and heavier robes to keep warm. The colors of an officer in the Emperor’s Guard, she kept. Green and gold. 

The warrior’s feet absentmindedly carried her down familiar hallways to Xian Lang’s residence while she adjusted her new armor for the umpteenth time. Stopping at her door, Mulan called out to her and waited patiently for an answer that never came. She gave one more try before backing away in bewilderment. Xian Lang was always here because this was the time Mulan would come by to visit. 

Worry immediately set in. *’Did she leave?’* The warrior stood frozen in place as her mind raced with anxious thoughts. She knew the former witch’s recovery was going quite well and that she would be free to go if the healers deemed her fit to do so. Was that what happened? Mulan thought herself a fool for thinking Xian Lang would stay when the latter still wanted to find a place for herself in the world where she would be accepted without fear and judgement. Hell, even the warrior faced some sexism within her fellow officers. Apparently, saving the Emperor and all of China was not enough to change the minds of misogynistic men. 

She retreated back down the hallway, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check when she flagged one of the palace workers to ask about her friend’s whereabouts. They informed the officer that the missing woman was last seen in the garden and Mulan gave a quick bow before heading off. Her haste quickened faster than her racing heart. 

There, Xian Lang was. At the same spot where they first shared tea together. Knees folded atop a straw mat, back straight, eyes closed, and head tipped slightly back. Mulan halted in her steps, unaware of herself staring at the serenity of her friend. It was only when she took a few cautious steps closer that the former witch acknowledged her presence. 

“Hello, Mulan.” She greeted without moving her position. 

“Hello, Xian Lang. I’m surprised to find you here instead of in your quarters.”

The older woman smiled. “I apologize. I had an earlier lunch and wanted to do some meditation. It’s quite difficult to do when the palace workers insist on changing the sheets on my bed.”

“I see.”

Xian Lang opened her eyes and turned her head towards Mulan. “Were you afraid that I had gone somewhere else?”

Mulan’s heart caught in her throat. Her first instinct was to hide her feelings of anxiety by deflection. Lying. But then remembered the oath and virtues she had taken as a soldier. The warrior bowed her head. 

“...yes.” She admitted softly. 

“Silly girl...” the former witch chuckled. “I’ve not yet fully healed. The healers can piece my body back together, but not my chi.”

“Your chi..?”

Xian Lang gestured for the warrior kneel beside her. “Come, join me.”

Mulan kneeled down as comfortable as she could in armor on the soft grass next to her companion. 

“Body, mind, spirit, and heart. All of those branches must be in perfect harmony altogether to achieve well-being. While my body has been repaired, my chi has not. The healers know nothing of it, it seems.”

“I must admit. I am not very familiar with it either. I just know I have it.”

“Everyone is born with chi. But only those who are willing to train with it, to unlock it, are able to achieve great things.”

“My father taught me how to channel mine through combat.”

“Chi can not only be used on the battlefield. It has many uses and applications, not just for slaying enemies.”

“Like what?”

“An experienced person can connect deeply to the earth and universe around them,” Xian Lang paused to look Mulan in the eye. “I can feel yours. It is boundless, but unrefined. You need to learn how to channel it properly.” 

“How would I do that?”

“Practice and patience. Stop. Breathe. Focus on the world around you.”

Mulan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A loud sigh of frustration escaped her lips moments after. No matter how hard she tried, the warrior couldn’t feel any difference whatsoever. 

“It’s not working. I feel nothing.”

“You have to let everything go.”

“I don’t know how to do that!”

“Focus... focus on your breathing... focus on my words...”

The warrior gave it another try. This time, with more patience and using Xian Lang’s voice as a guide. 

“Let my words echo around you...”

Mulan exhaled steadily as she let the calming sounds from her friend hang in the air. Her body gradually becoming lighter. 

Xian Lang noticed the difference and smiled. 

Once she felt confident that Mulan could continue freeing her chi by herself, the former witch resumed her own meditation. They stayed that way for another hour when the cold wind sent a shiver running down the older woman’s spine. Mulan snapped out her trance to help escort her friend back to her quarters. 

The officer rubbed the former witch’s arms up and down as she led them back inside the palace. 

“New armor, I see.”

“Yes. But I am not fond of it. I prefer to have more mobility range and this breastplate is very constricting.”

“I’d say you look rather dashing.” Xian Lang added with a smirk. 

Mulan blushed lightly and scoffed. 

“There are advantages of wearing a breastplate into battle.”

“So I’ve been told. I’ve also been told that your breastplate also helped in preserving your life from Bori Khan’s arrow.”

“Perhaps. Or maybe there was another reason.”

****

Mulan and Xian Lang were currently eating lunch in the latter’s quarters. No healers would be meeting with their patient today so Mulan took full advantage of spending time with her friend without constraint. The officer packed away as much savory, hearty meals and treats as she could and brought it over. She knew the healers were holding out on Xian Lang’s meals by only feeding her healthy, less flavorful foods. 

Xian Lang chuckled as she finished off a delicious bowl of noodles. “You sneaky girl. I thought you took an oath to be honest from now on.”

Mulan shushed her playfully. “I’ll apologize for it later.”

“You’re going to get in trouble again and pretty soon the healers won’t allow you to come visit me anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sure being an officer of the Emperor’s Guard has its perks.” She threw a wink over to her companion. 

Xian Lang laughed softly and took a sip from her tea. 

Mulan watched on, enraptured for a second. 

“Will you tell me about your early life?”

The older woman set down her cup from her lips and found a smiling warrior waiting patiently. Who was she to say no to such an endearing sight? Xian Lang smiled back and shook her head in amusement as she recalled her past.

“Very well. Like you, I grew up in a small village. One out further west of here.”

“Siblings?”

“None. It was just me and my parents and a few neighbors. All doing our part on the farm to keep us fed. Until...” she paused. Closing her eyes out of what took place next.

Mulan narrowed her eyes at her. “Until what?”

“I was just beginning to learn about my chi. The more I explored it and pushed boundaries, the more hate I received. It started with looks, and then names, and then rocks. My parents... They couldn’t even look at me anymore.”

The warrior’s sorrowful stare was met with an empty one tinged with sadness from the older woman. 

“I left. Wandering from one village to another for someone to take pity on an abandoned child. Facing rejection and anguish all along they way from everyone I met. And then, I stumbled upon a bandit camp where I was bound and beaten for months.

I eventually learned how to fight back against my captors and escaped with their blood on my raggedy clothes. I started journeying east and then, I met him.”

“Who?” 

“The man who taught me all about chi and dark magic. He took me in and trained me. From there, I learned... everything. From controlling my new abilities to how to kill someone properly. And painfully.”

“Who is he?”

Xian Lang paused and stared off into nothing as she recalled that point in her past. “His name is  
Xian Weisheng. The Great Eastern Beast.”

“What happened to him?”

The former witch bowed her head. Regret etched on her face. “We had a... disagreement about something. So I left and wandered aimlessly again. Only this time, I was more prepared for the cruel prejudices of the world. 

Well, I stopped to rest at a village that, wasn’t too keen on outsiders. They brandished their weapons and I did the same. Bori Khan found me in the aftermath and... you know the rest.”

Mulan reached over and squeezed Xian Lang’s arm. “I’m sorry. For all of that.”

“Why? I’m not. I survived it all and it lead me to here. There’s nothing I would change about my life, Hua Mulan.”

They shared a tender smile together with Mulan’s hand lingering for a beat longer until they picked more at the abundance of snuck-in food. The warrior gave her companion some of her stories from her time in basic training as a soldier and as a little girl growing up in her village. The former witch in return exchanged some of her more pleasant adventures in travels along the Silk Road and beyond.

****

“Will you quit fidgeting?”

Mulan protested as Xian Lang applied her makeup. The stiff bristles of the brush scraped on the soft skin of her eyelids, causing the warrior to wince slightly. It was like getting ready for the Matchmaker’s meeting all over again. Why did beauty have to be such a pain?

“The bristles are stiff! You would think the palace would have softer ones in their inventory.”

“That just means these haven’t been used yet. Aren’t you so lucky?”

“Yeah right! If I was as lucky as you claim, I wouldn’t have been picked to perform this stupid sword dance. In front of the whole city!”

Xian Lang chuckled softly at the sight of Mulan pouting. Chinese New Year was upon them and the whole city had been busy as of late preparing for the festival by hanging lanterns, making exorbitant amounts of food, and readying dances. Being a highly-esteemed officer in the Emperor’s Guard and with impressive swordsmanship to match, Mulan was selected by the Emperor himself to perform the sword dance. There was no escaping her fate tonight. It was inevitable. 

“The more you fight me, the longer this will take.”

“Oh, please! Take as much time as you need. All night if you have to. That way, I can get out of this dance.”

“I’m afraid not. I’m quite skilled at this, as I am with many things, and I fear His Majesty will sic his healers on me should I keep you from carrying out your duties.”

“Wow. Xian Lang the Former Witch cowers in fear... of healers!” Mulan couldn’t stifle the giggle erupting from her at the concept. 

The woman in question sat back and crossed her arms as she waited for her muse to calm down. The warrior’s joy causing a small smile of her own to appear on her lips. 

“Are you finished?”

When her mirth subsided, Mulan motioned to continue on. Taking the warrior gently by the chin, Xian Lang finished applying her makeup. Lightly dusting her cheeks and tenderly painting inviting lips red. Only a breath away, the older woman remained fixated on the officer’s mouth. Before she could lean in any closer she forced her eyes to snap up to meet the younger woman’s. 

“Looks good...” she whispered softly. 

Their positions refused to budge until a premature firecracker exploded in the sky. The former witch jerked back and awkwardly cleared her throat while the younger woman chose to stare at a corner of the room. 

“I-I should go. Tardiness is not expected or welcome from an officer in the Emperor’s Guard.”

Mulan gave a curt bow to her companion before hastily excusing herself out. 

Xian Lang let out a breath she didn’t even she was holding until she heard Mulan’s footsteps travel down the hallway. For some reason, they took longer than usual. Almost as if the girl seemed reluctant to leave. 

She strode towards her dresser and found nothing inside. What was she expecting? The former witch hadn’t gone shopping in, well, her entire life. Looking down at her current state of dress, the woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Then a thought came to her mind. If Mulan had been blessed with certain privileges within the palace walls, perhaps she would be, too. After all, Xian Lang did help save the Emperor and all of China. 

Mulan scanned her surroundings to make sure no one was watching. The steaming plates of eggrolls piled high by her side oh so tempting. Taunting her growling stomach. She knew food was strictly prohibited once makeup was donned. Such a silly rule. The officer may have come from a small village but she was no barbarian. 

Upon finding no pair of eyes on her, Mulan grinned and subtly reached for one but her hand was smacked away. Recoiling it, she whipped around stared down an accusing finger belonging to Honghui. 

“No food. You’ll ruin your makeup.”

“I’m hungry!”

“I told you to eat before but you insisted on getting your face painted.”

“Only because I had to prepare for this sword dance!”

“You do realize we have an entire palace of workers who could have prepped you in much less time?” He retorted smugly. 

Mulan felt herself shrink. “Well, I didn’t want to go to them.”

Honghui nodded. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes.” She replied shakily. 

“Don’t be. You can do this and you look very beautiful. Xian Lang did a good job.”

That got the officer stammering and blushing. She was about to retaliate when she felt herself being ushered onto the stage. Honghui smiled and waved to Mulan’s cranky, retreating form. 

Sparing a glance at the eggrolls, he couldn’t help himself and popped one into his mouth. Doing a quick scan around the performance hall, citizens en masse waiting for tonight’s festivities. Spotting a familiar head in the crowd, Honghui waded through the people and found Xian Lang. It was the first time he’s seen her outside since the war. They had met a few times when Mulan left the palace to see her family. The savior of China has asked her best friend to look over the witch in her absence and although their curt interactions were nothing more than dry and professional, he was a man of honor. The former witch applied her signature face paint but now clad in regal, golden robes. 

“Xian Lang, it is good to see you again. Are you well?”

“I’m fine, Honghui. It is good to see you, too.”

“I didn’t realize you would be in attendance tonight. Mulan had not mentioned anything of your appearance.”

The finely dressed woman shrugged. “I figured it was worth sneaking out to see Mulan’s performance.”

Her confession brought a warm smile to his face. 

“Come. I believe she’ll be up very soon.”

He offered her his arm and they made their way through the crowd to see the stage front row. The gathered audience was momentarily calmed as the announcer took the stage to announce the next act, the sword dance. 

Xian Lang and Honghui waited in anticipation as the curtains were pulled up to reveal Mulan taking a stance with her sword in hand. Following her every movements intensely, Xian Lang became completely enraptured with the officer. She stood in awe before her warrior companion, controlling and moving with her signature weapon as if they were one. Mulan, too focused on delivering a flawless act to notice Xian Lang in the front row watching her with such admiration. 

When it was over, the audience applauded and the young woman gave a bow before scurrying off stage. Still failing to notice Xian Lang and Honghui supporting her in the front row. 

“Come on. Let’s see if we can catch her backstage.” 

Taking his arm, Honghui lead the way and saw Mulan already changed into her winter officer uniform and scrubbing the makeup off her face. She wasted no time at all. A knowing look bloomed between the two. They let her continue to wash up in silence, unaware, until they decided to announce their presence. 

Honghui cleared his throat to catch his friend’s attention. She jerked her head and almost fell backwards on her chair after doing a double-take when her eyes caught Xian Lang. Not only did her presence take her off guard, but how she looked, as well. The older woman looked like an absolute Empress in her expensive garb and it made Mulan feel like she could worship her for an entire lifetime. 

“X-Xian Lang! Wh-what are you doing here!?”

The former witch smiled adoringly at the flustered woman. “I wanted to see you dance and enjoy the festival.”

“Oh you... You saw it?”

Xian Lang nodded. “It was beautiful.”

“Thank you...” she cracked a nervous smile. “Well uh, would you like to go eat? I’m very hungry.”

The trio exited with Mulan escorting Xian Lang with her arm. The officer tried to enjoy her food rather than simply inhale it. With the abundance of food, it seemed neither one of them could completely fill their bellies. Tasting one dish after another while watching dances in between.

As the night progressed, Honghui separated from the two enchanting women to celebrate the rest of the night with their comrades. Mulan could’ve swore he sounded too smug upon departing from them. 

The officer stood awkwardly around the gorgeous woman. It’s as if her enhanced beauty had left her without a clue on how to act around her friend. 

“I uh, believe the fireworks will be starting soon. Would you like to watch them with me?”

“I’d be delighted.”

Mulan nodded and they set off. Wading through the mass, the young woman surveyed the area for a suitable place to watch the colors explode in the sky. Finding every inch packed with people, the officer sighed in frustration until an idea came to mind and grinned. She knew it would be frowned upon, but not illegal. Or conventional. Or probably even safe. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask. What are you thinking about, silly girl?”

Mulan grinned cheekily at her. “Rooftop?”

Xian Lang smiled and shook her head affectionately. When she gave her affirmation, the officer lead them to a far, desolate corner and calculated the path she would take to scale up the tall building. Caught up in her own excitement, she nearly forgot about her companion’s condition. 

“Would you be able to make the climb? Or fly?” Panic underlying in her tone. 

The former witch chuckled. “You ask me this now?”

Mulan sputtered worriedly before Xian Lang appeased her nerves. “Relax. It was a joke. And yes, I can climb this. Would you like to race to the top?”

*’What a woman.’* the officer thought as she readied a stance. “You’re on.”

They took off, placing hands and feet on walls and tiles while using every inch of muscle to escalate one of the palace buildings quickly. The younger woman spared a glance towards her older companion and was amazed to find the woman keeping up with her pace with such ease. But Mulan’s youth gave her a slight advantage. She reached the top only a second before the former witch. Neither one seeming to be out of breath. 

“Very impressive. You managed to keep up and almost won.”

“Chi, silly girl. It seems I have still managed to evade all the tolls of time and age.”

Mulan smiled. “You’re sure you are unhurt?”

“I am. Do not worry.” Xian Lang smiled back. 

A firecracker lit up the night sky, diverting their attention from each other. Sizzling colors of red and green danced briefly before dissipating. The warrior sat them both down to watch fireworks resound and decorate the skies one by one.

It was a beautiful sight. Watching colors hang in the air in a jubilant display with the view of the palace underneath. Somewhere in the middle of it all, the two women gradually got closer together. 

*’Was she always this close before?’*

*’There’s that intoxicating scent of her again.’*

Their hands brushed against each other, but neither one withdrew. With the feeling of the gorgeous woman’s soft skin touching her own, Mulan couldn’t resist the temptation to stroke and explore more soft skin tentatively with her pinky. Growing bold, Xian Lang upturned her palm to interlace their fingers together. She let out a quiet breath of relief and satisfaction when she felt the younger woman give a small squeeze. Neither one had to look over to gauge the other’s reaction because they were both smiling from ear to ear. 

Mulan scooted closer to lay her head on Xian Lang’s shoulder, squeezing their interlocked hands happily. The older woman laid her head on top of the warrior’s and they continued to watch the active sky in comfortable silence. The fireworks no longer the only thing exploding and blossoming red. As they maintained their newfound position, the blasting sounds droned out and all they could hear now was the loud beating of their own hearts.

****

Mulan dreaded this day would come. The day where the healers would clear Xian Lang to leave the palace freely. It had only been a week since the night of the festival and she had been busy with not only clean-up, but her military duties as well. It hadn’t left her much time to see her friend and she had to hear the news from one of the healers who volunteered in resetting the palace. 

After finishing her tasks for the day, the officer knew she should pay a visit, she wanted to with every fiber of her being. But the thought of walking in on an empty room or not being able to see her friend again kept her from doing so. Her heart felt like deadweight in that moment. 

Mulan retreated back to her own quarters and wept freely behind closed doors. She cried all day and somewhere in her misery, she gathered the courage and sense to will herself to march to Xian Lang’s door. If this was going to be the last time they would see each other, then so be it. Mulan would not waste the opportunity being in tears. 

The warrior took a minute to calm down before knocking. Wiping away any last traces of lingering sadness and taking several deep breaths. She quelled any possible ideas of her friend already gone or going. No, they would see each other here and now. And if this was the end of their paths together, Mulan would tell Xian Lang how she felt about her. 

Three sharp knocks. “Xian Lang!?”

“Come in!”

Taking one final deep, shaky breath, the officer entered. There, she found the former witch standing by the window, body turned towards the stars. Her mind immediately jumped to conclusions and she felt her heart break all over again. *’This is really it. She’s going to leave.’*

“There you are,” she smiled at her. “I haven’t seen you all day, silly girl.” How lovely she looked under the moonlight.

Tears were fiercely fought back as a smile soaked with sadness made its way to her lips, all while taking closer steps towards her fleeting companion who managed to steal her heart. Multitasking at its finest. 

“I’ve been... busier as of late, I’m afraid.” It wasn’t a total lie. Work had really piled up for everyone. The former witch was pardoned from such thanks to the healers.

The closer Mulan got, the more she stared and fidgeted with her hands. Poisonous thoughts forbidding the warrior to look at the other woman. 

“I’ve been told that... you’ve fully recovered now.” Her voice soft and wavering. 

“Yes, I have.” Sensing distress coming from the younger woman, Xian Lang turned her body fully towards her and scrutinized her face from where she stood. 

“Is everything all right, Mulan?”

Mulan broke down then and there. Sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn’t hold her pain in any longer. Xian Lang swiftly wrapped the weeping girl in her arms and shushed her quietly. 

“What’s wrong?”

The woman who saved her life looked up at the person she had fallen in love with. Tears and pain written all over her face. The former witch felt her own heart break all over again at the sight. 

“Are you going to leave?” She asked through her sobs. 

Xian Lang wiped the tears away and tenderly cupped her cheek. Offering a warm, honest smile for comfort. “Of course not. I’m not going anywhere, you silly girl.” 

Mulan smiled in return through her evident, physical sadness. “I’m glad. I was afraid I was never going to see you again.”

The older woman wrapped her in a fierce hug as she allowed her younger companion to release the rest of her tears. “That will never happen. I will always be with you.”

They stayed locked in each other’s arms under the moonlight until the sobbing died down. Mulan took a deep breath as she grazed her fingertips over the woman’s scar on her chest. The temptation too great to resist exploring new territory. The officer’s hand wandered and settled over the former witch’s heart. A gasp escaped the warrior as she felt thumping beneath her palm. 

“I can feel your heartbeat. It’s strong...” she whispered softly. 

“That’s good. Because it only beats for you...” Xian Lang gently tipped Mulan’s face upwards. Their eyes met and love flew between them. Hearts bare for the other.

Closing the distance, lips meet in a soft kiss. Arms tightened as sighs of pleasure escaped. It was everything they both dreamed of. To finally be accepted and loved for who they were. This was what they needed. This was what they were missing their entire lives. The women rejoiced as they took in the moment. 

It wasn’t long before their kiss grew heated. Their lips parted and their tongues met in a sensual dance. As their exchange intensified, hands set about freeing skin from clothing. Mulan gasped when Xian Lang hoisted her up to lock the warrior’s legs around her waist. Hands continued to fumble and grope as the former witch lead them back to the bed. 

Their passion ignited; clothing was discarded, leaving bare flesh to be explored and marked with fingers, lips, and tongues. Soft sighs and moans of pleasure filled the air that night as Mulan and Xian Lang finally made love to each other.

Tired and spent, the lovers laid on their sides to admire the other. The officer laid a gentle hand on the other woman’s cheek and smiled tenderly. 

“You’re so beautiful...”

Leaning into her touch, a kiss was pressed to the palm. “As are you.”

This was it. This was everything Xian Lang longed and fought so hard for in her entire life. This was where she was meant to be. And yet, it all still felt so surreal. Afraid that this was just a cruel illusion but the former witch knew deception well, and she knew she was under no spell or trickery. For the first time in her life, the older woman felt like praying to a god for the second chance she had been given. But wielding dark magic was blasphemous to the gods. That was probably why she had lived such a hard life in the past. Perhaps if no deity would accept her gratitude, she would pay homage to Mulan and treat her like the goddess Xian Lang saw her as. After all, Mulan was the one who brought her back. She would give her her heart in return. 

“I love you, Xian Lang. I love you so much...”

“I love you more, Hua Mulan. My heart belongs to you alone...”

Drawing each other close, the lovers shared a sweet kiss before pulling the covers over and falling asleep in a warm embrace. 

****

Two years had passed and Mulan and Xian Lang’s relationship had blossomed beautifully. The time past was filled with love and happiness as the lovers spent them together. New possibilities and wonders were uncovered as the years progressed. They faced no scorn from their friends and the Emperor as they made their commitment to each other known to the public. The public, however, took some time to get used to. While they flew to their lover’s defense without hesitation, neither could care much about what was said about them. Mulan was an officer in the Emperor’s Guard and a war hero and Xian Lang was a powerful sorceress who had grown accustomed to discrimination everywhere she went. Needless to say, they were both powerful women. Why should they care about what cowardly powerless peasants said behind their backs? Besides, they were all they needed. 

On a beautiful spring day, Mulan and Xian Lang were relaxing in their spot in the garden. The place where the warrior had snuck the once wounded woman outside all those years ago. But soon after consummating their love for the first time, Mulan had brought her partner here frequently and it became their favorite spot. Everyone else knew that specific point in the garden was reserved only for them. 

Cherry blossoms showered the lovers in soft, pink petals as they enjoyed their tea together. 

Mulan set her empty cup down smiled adoringly at her partner who caught her staring through the corner of her eye. Finishing the last drop, Xian Lang’s cup joined Mulan’s and she arched her eyebrow at the younger woman coyly. 

“You’re staring, silly girl.”

Mulan chuckled. “I can’t help it. You’re so lovely.”

Xian Lang chuckled softly and gestured the other woman over. Her lover scooted and sank back into awaiting arms. The former witch tightened her hold and pressed a kiss to the warrior’s temple. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Mulan could fall asleep in her lover’s arms then and there. On a calm, quiet spring day with cherry blossom petals framing them in a beautiful shot in time. But she didn’t. 

Twisting in her hold, Mulan wrapped her arms around Xian Lang’s waist and pressed a heartwarming kiss to her lips. 

Gently breaking away, the officer cupped the beautiful woman’s cheek and held her there. 

“My sorceress. You make me happy with every passing day and every second I get to spend with you. Never once, did I imagine that a love and a life like this existed for me. Or was even possible. I have never been so proud to be proven wrong.”

Tears were beginning to pool in both their eyes. Mulan held back a rising sob to continue. 

“All that I have and all that I am, is because of you. You’ve given me so much and all I can hope is that the love I give back is enough. Just as I have taken an oath to be loyal, brave, true, and devoted to my family as an officer in the Emperor’s Guard, I will apply the same virtues to you. I promise to be loyal, brave, true, and devoted to you every single day of my life. 

Xian Lang... will you grant me the honor of calling you my wife?”

Tears and sobs of happiness broke free. The former witch tried her best to look her lover in the eyes despite the waterfall pouring from hers. She returned Mulan’s heartwarming kiss with one of her own and held the officer tight. 

“Yes...”

They wrapped one another impossibly tight in their arms. No longer crying, the lovers giggled and laughed as they reveled in that moment that they just became matched and mated for life. Plenty of kisses and ‘I love yous’ were shared between the two. Both women, who started off as enemies, made the impossible journey to become friends and inevitable lovers. In this moment, they had proved society wrong who always told them that they would never find love for simply being who they were. Mulan and Xian Lang were now both one in the same and the only ones for each other. 

****

“My love, I think we are lost.”

“We are not lost! I know exactly where we are!”

“If you had told me where we were going, I could have transformed into a hawk and not only arrived, but also had time to enjoy the scenery.”

Mulan let out a loud gasp and feigned hurt. “My beloved wife! Are you saying you do not enjoy going on horse rides with me and Han?”

Xian Lang laughed and nuzzled into her wife’s shoulder, arms tightening around her waist. “I’ll admit riding with you has its perks over flying.”

The warrior smiled and placed a hand over her wife’s as she kept Han trotting along. They rode on through the countryside through rolling green hills and farms. Mulan had woken up Xian Lang early morning for a surprise and prepared her horse. Although the younger woman was unable to hide her giddiness, it seemed she was adamant about not spoiling her plans to her wife. The former witch decided to abandon trying to make her lover crack and simply let herself be lead. 

They journeyed on for about another mile longer until they reached what looked to be a secluded, small farm. There had already been a few livestock present and the soil already tilled. Mulan dismounted and marched enthusiastically towards the destination, stopping short of the wooden fence perimeter and stretching her arms and back under the sunlight. Xian Lang slowly got off Han as she scouted the place out. 

“What is this place?”

The officer hurried her steps back to her partner. Her energy renewed and excited. “This,” she grasped her wife’s hands and laid a sweet, long kiss to her lips. “Is where we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Waves of emotions were beginning to flood her. Xian Lang could feel her eyes welling upon seeing the loving, tender look Mulan was giving her. 

“What?” She asked softly. 

“Xian Lang, I have been blessed with many gifts my entire life but you... You are the greatest gift of all and I cannot imagine my life without yours. Being a soldier and an officer were great chapters in my life but I’m more than ready to begin a new one filled with our love for each other. 

My sorceress, you helped me complete my mission all those years ago. Now it’s time for me to help you complete yours. Here, we can be accepted and loved for who we are without judgement.”

“You silly girl...” Xian Lang said through free falling tears. She squeezed her wife’s hands and pulled on the corners of her own lips. “You’ve already helped me achieve my lifelong dream ever since we first met on that battlefield. You’re the only one who’s made me feel all those wonderful things when no one else would. Who’s given me a second chance when I believed I was never worthy of it. There is no place I’d rather be or someone I’d rather be with than you. You are my home, my love, my everything.”

They pulled each other tight and locked their lips together in the most loving kiss they could muster. Xian Lang lifted her wife off the ground and spun her around in her arms happily, the younger woman giggling into their kiss. 

All their lives, Mulan and Xian Lang struggled searching for a place of belonging. Never really knowing that what they were looking for the entire time was right by their side. They had saved each other’s lives and repaid it with love. After all the years of hardship, they finally found what they wanted. They had finally found their place in the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, when coming up with this, I actually had no idea of where I wanted it to go or where to end it. I just kinda found it along the way but I am very proud of where it went. I hope you all enjoyed and stick around! There is more of this ship coming. Until next time.


End file.
